1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high frequency magnetic resonance examination apparatus comprising a coil system for receiving spin resonance signals, generated in an examination zone, and a processing unit for processing the signals received by a high frequency receiving coil system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apparatus of this kind are known, for example, from EP-OS 226 247, which corresponds to commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,266, granted Apr. 19, 1988. In apparatus of this kind an RF coil system is arranged on the body of a patient during an examination, whereas the processing unit, which may include a reconstruction unit for reconstructing the nuclear magnetization distribution in the examination zone as well as a viewing apparatus for display of the distribution, is arranged at a distance of a few meters therefrom. In the known apparatus of this kind the high frequency coil system is connected to the processing unit via a cable over which received spin resonance signals are conveyed. The cable losses are liable to degrade the signal-to-noise ratio. Moreover, the inevitable lack of symmetry may cause standing waves which detune the coil system and which cause additional high-frequency losses in the tissue of the patient.